


It's meant to be

by beifonglover, beifonglover (bfl)



Series: Serendipitous Events [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, it's all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifonglover/pseuds/beifonglover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfl/pseuds/beifonglover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's the only one at this particular movie showing, or so she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt: ‘the only two people in the movie theater’ au from peggyicarter's post  
> (http://peggyicarter.tumblr.com/post/114810625494/some-aus)
> 
> Oh gods I haven't really written in forever so my (preemptive) apologies. Mostly posted it 'cause the fandom needs some happy right now.

She goes to see this movie for what has to be the twelfth time. It's been in this theater for close to three months now. By the seventh time she went to watch the film the room was basically empty. The ninth time she was actually the only person still paying to watch. But could you really blame her for spending too much on this film? Not only were the actors superb and the script fantastic, there was so much symbolism; a single viewing meant you missed a lot. And then there was the scenery! The directional approach had been amazing. It was one of the best, if not the best, movie she's ever seen. And she was learning so much and as an aspiring actress what better way to learn than from the pros.

She was on first name basis with the employees (not unexpected seeing as she frequented this particular theater. _A lot_.) She’s pretty sure the reason the movie is still playing is because the owner is sweet on her. Being flirty with them didn't hurt this fact. It was something she’s used to doing: flirt to get her way; a simple trick that upped her tips tenfold. So now here she was, sitting in the best seat in the house with her bag of pita chips and hummus (bless Peter and Joey for ignoring the fact that she keeps bringing her own snacks).

Five minutes until the movie is set to begin another person walks in. She is wearing a dress right out of a magazine cover and she’s gorgeous! There is a particular sway to her hips that has Angie hypnotized, not that she'd admit it. The other woman sits in the row behind her. ‘Nice choice; you’re in the theater sweet spot’ Angie thinks to herself. The other patron mutters a thank you to the universe for letting her get to her seat before the film began. And oh my! S _he has an accent_.

Angie feels a soft tap on her shoulder "I’m sorry but where did you find that hummus? I didn't see it on the snack board outside. Everything listed is dangerously unhealthy."

Yes she definitively has an accent. And fantastic cheekbones. And eyes to die for.

"Um, yeah, they don't-" Angie looks around the obviously empty room "they don't sell it here. I've just been here enough that Joey, the guy that does the movie sweeps, lets it slide" Angie gives her an apologetic shrug and the British woman leans back on her chair.

Previews begin and Angie places her note pad on the seat next to her. She takes notes during the film, sue her. After what seems like a too long pause Angie turns back to the brit.

"Er, I'm sorry, but do you still want some?" The brit seems confused "Hummus I mean. I always make too much."

She thinks about it for a second "If you wouldn't mind. I'm so terribly sorry I’m famished. I normally don't do this. Taking people’s food I mean." She smiles apologetically and oh gods she has dimples too.

“Don't worry about it English. Like I said I always make too much." She passes the dip backwards.

"It's Peggy by the way." She hands the dip back.

"Angie" She takes a moment to swallow her food while an 'I raised you to show manners Angela' rings through her mind. “I have celery sticks if you want. Oh and carrots too.”

Peggy makes a small excited oh sound and Angie's heart leaps.

"You can join me if you want." She gestures to the seat to her left. “I promise you won't go hungry if you do." Peggy beams at her and places her bag on the seat. She stands up to make her way to the other row and Angie catches a sight of her legs and _damn_. The lights begin to dim as the Brit sits down. And for the first time since her ninth viewing she was glad she was not the only one in the theater.

Seeing Peggy react to the movie reminded her why it was worth it to follow her dreams. The long nights at the diner and the rude costumers would all be worth it one day. Angie does her best to not recite lines as they happen. She wouldn’t want to ruin Peggy’s movie watching experience.

Every once in a while she would jot down something on her note pad. Normally it was a line she particularly liked or a camera approach, but today she found herself writing comments on scenes Peggy reacted to. Pure coincidence really.

Once the movie ends and the lights turn back up Peggy stays in her seat still very much captivated by the film. Angie places her note pad back in her purse and puts all their garbage in a bag, ties a knot with the handles and turns to face Peggy. She’s still sitting there unmoved and Angie can’t stop her lips from quirking upwards. Peggy faces her and Angie swears there’s a slight blush on the Brit’s cheeks.

“That was bloody fantastic!”

“Right?!”

Angie lets out a laugh as Peggy struggles to find words to describe her feelings at the moment. Peggy soon joins her.

“I promise I’m usually more eloquent than this. It’s just that it was so-” Peggy circles her hands ever so slightly trying to dig out words from thin air “so wow!” Angie laughs again.

“Isn’t it though. I’ve seen it a few times and I still struggle to find words to accurately describe my feelings towards it.”

“Can’t say that I blame you.”

The music dies down as the credits fade away. They sit in an awkward silence, their eyes not meeting each other’s. Joey comes back in and Angie knows it’s time to clear the room.

“You didn’t leave a mess did you?” Joey asks with a smile.

“You wound me Joe.” Angie replies dramatically, hand to her chest and all. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and thanks him for bending the rules for her. “See ya next time!”

“Bye Ang.”

Peggy nods her goodbye towards the man and follows Angie out of the room. Angie throws the bag in the garbage can and turns to face Peggy.

“I, um-”

“Er, would you like some ice cream?” Peggy just about blurts out. “My treat of course,” she adds quickly “it’s the least I can do after all.”

Angie grins at her “Well, if you insist.”

“I do.” Peggy smiles at her. “There’s a parlour not too far from here if I’m not mistaken.” Peggy points down the street and Angie nods in agreement.

They enter the shop and they are immediately greeted with a “Hey Angie!” and Peggy smiles at the other woman who’s waving her hellos.

“You’re quite popular around these parts, aren’t you?”

“Oh, I went to school with the majority of people that work in this area. If not, I, um,” Angie’s face flushes “well to be completely honest I come to the theater a lot.” She ducks her head in embarrassment.

Peggy nods but doesn’t say anything, instead she turns towards the ice creams hiding her smile. She orders a scoop of mint chocolate chip with extra whipped cream.

“Lemon, strawberry, or orange today?” Tom, as his name tag says, asks Angie.

“Aw, no raspberry today?!” She whines and he shakes his head. “Um, lemon then please.” She shines her bright smile and Peggy moves to pay.

They sit across from each other, Angie doing her best not to stare ask Peggy cleans her spoon of whipped cream. She adverts her eyes and stares at the cup in her hands.

“Why only three options?”

“Hmm?”

“They only offered you three flavour options.”

“Oh, I’m lactose intolerant so they only offer me the sorbets. It’s not a large variety, but it’s nice to have options.” She says the last part with a small shrug.

“I am so sorry!” Peggy says with a slight horrified look on her face. “Of course I offer to go to the one place you can barely eat.” Her eyebrows furrow in worry.

“Don’t sweat it English, it’s fine. Really! Stop making that puppy face. I love sorbet, and this place always has at least one flavor available. They can’t advertise it but I know it’s mostly for me.” She grins widely and earnestly. Peggy grins back at her.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a contagious smile?”

“I hope that’s a good thing.”

“It is. Trust me.”

They continue to eat their desserts in silence until Peggy speaks again.

“How often do you come here?” Angie looks up at her with a slight confusion. “It must be often enough that they have a dessert saved for you.”

“Like I said English, I know a lot of them from when we were younger. But, fine, I’ll level with you.” She takes a deep sigh. “I’ve been here almost weekly for the past three months.” Angie looks at her with a scowl as if bracing herself. “And I only watch the same movie.” She adds hastily. Whatever Angie braced herself for never comes and she breathes a sigh of relief.

“That’s completely fair. It was a beautiful film.”

“Really? No ‘You’ve seen this movie a dozen times!’? I knew I liked you for a reason!”

Peggy laughs at Angie’s bewildered expression. “It would be a tad hypocritical if I judged you. I might have driven close to two hours to catch this showing. I’ve barely just got back from overseas, where I unfortunately had no free time for leisure. Once I managed to find a theatre that was still playing the film within a reasonable driving distance I had to take the opportunity. I do hope they keep showing it for a while, I’d love to catch another showing.”

Angie almost spoke up to tell her that a two hour trip isn’t really a reasonable driving distance but she bit her tongue instead. ‘Don’t insult the pretty British woman Martinelli!’

Angie leans in closer to Peggy and half whispers “I know for a fact that it’ll still be there next week.” She smiles as Peggy quirks her head in a silent question. “I already got my ticket. To be completely honest it might be the last showing. That new superhero movie drops in two weeks and they’re going to need the space.”  

“That’s a shame.” Peggy places her hand on top of Angie’s.

“But next week is a definite if you’d like to join.” Her voice is three octaves higher.

“Perfect. I’ll be sure to bring some tea.”

They smile at each other, their eyes exploring every inch of their faces not caring for subtlety. For the time since her ninth viewing Angie is definitively grateful that she wasn’t the only one that still wanted to catch such a masterpiece in theaters.


End file.
